


Stable Matter

by Yamino_Yama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Family Feels, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: One day after work, Shiki encounters QUELL, insisting that he come with them on a surprise outing. It's while with them, that he remembers what day it is and begins to wonder what surprise his own group has in store.





	Stable Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back with my first Tsukipro fic of the year! Since I made one for Rikka's birthday, I just had to write another for Shiki's big day. Hope you enjoy QUELL's role in this one as well as SolidS. Btw I was wracking brain for a title and wound up going with the literal definition of 'solids' to help me. 'A state of matter when molecules are packed closer together than a gas or liquid's, making the shape and volume relatively stable or secure' actually felt perfect for the theme LOL Kudos and comments, as always, appreciated. Thank you! Until next time! ^_~

Work done and brain numb, Shiki trudged down the hall, coming to a halt when he noticed all the members of QUELL in front of him. Because of the dazzling grins on their faces, Shiki's tired mind warned him to make a retreat, but in the end, his conscience won out and he approached the group.

“Shiki,” Shu greeted him first.

“Shu,” Shiki said back. “What brings you here? All of you . . .”

“We have a sur—” Ichiru began to say, but was interrupted by Eichi shouting, “Just come with us for a bit!”

Shiki smirked. “Is this a kidnapping?”

“We don't get to spend time with you much,” Issei spoke up. “So, please.”

“You can't turn down that invitation, can you?” Shu asked, and Shiki knew he couldn't.

Is QUELL working as a distraction?” Shiki asked him.

The smile on Shu's face didn't falter. “I don't know what you mean.”

Shiki sighed. “Never mind. I'm in your care.”

The group took Shiki to a family restaurant that was offering a special tempura soba dish for a limited time. Of course, Shiki ordered it and had no regrets. The firm texture suggested a high-grade buckwheat floor was used to create the noodles. The broth provided a nice kick, being spicy enough to bite his tongue but not set his mouth aflame, and the tempura shrimp had been dusted with coconut flakes to smooth the light burn and add a sweetness. Shiki was in love. He wondered if this place would offer another exquisite soba dish chilled in the summer. He made note in his mind to keep the locale on his radar.

“Is it good?” Issei asked him.

Shiki nodded. “Very.”

Issei managed a small smile. “Thank goodness.”

“Here, try this,” Ichiru said, using his chopsticks to transfer some of his grilled salmon from his plate to Shiki's bowl.

“Icchi, manners!” Eichi chided.

“It's all right, Eichi. Thank you, Ichiru.”

Shu continued to smile over the whole scene and Shiki realized how warm he felt too. It wasn't at all unlike the atmosphere SolidS sometimes found themselves in, beyond members, greater than friends – the proper image of a family. It was about time he returned to them.

Absorbed in his thoughts and enraptured by the noodles he was slurring down, Shiki didn't notice Shu taking his bill.

“You didn't have to . . .” Shiki told him later. Shiki knew from experience how hefty a fee four people eating out could accumulate, let alone five. It made him feel slightly guilty that he'd ordered a second bowl of soba and requested an extra shrimp to top it.

“Don't worry. It was the boys' idea. After all, it's a special day.”

Hearing that, Shiki remembered _why_ this day was special and chuckled. “QUELL really was working as a distraction then.”

Shu answered in a roundabout way. “I'm sure you'll have a lovely surprise once you get home.”

 

#

 

Entering the dorm, Shiki immediately noted how dark it was. The lights were all out as though the place were abandoned, but he knew better. As soon as he clicked the light on, the rest of SolidS popped from various locations with shouts of 'Surprise!'

Feigning shock, Shiki asked what was going on.

“Did you forget your own, birthday?” Dai questioned.

“It's a surprise party,” Tsubasa explained. “Get excited, Dad.”

“We've actually prepared something for you,” Rikka said. “So just sit here and listen.”

Shiki was pulled by his arms and plopped into a seat while the others stood before him. With smiles, they began singing, and it was a song undoubtedly made just for him. He listened to their voices and thought over how far they'd come: Rikka, who would have wilted while wasting his looks and talent in the stuffy walls of some office, using that beautiful high voice for trivial tasks like answering a phone; Dai, whose shyness had made him sound a bit awkward at the start, now displaying a strong confidence when fluctuating between soft and heavy tones; Tsubasa, the canary once trapped behind bars now on a perch so high the whole world could hear him. The vibes he'd felt in QUELL's presence returned, plus a warmth and purity he'd been missing since he'd left behind the sweeping grasses and glittering night skies of Nagano's countryside, and he replayed the thought he'd had early so that he could fully wrap his head around it, so that he could always remember – this was his family.

When the song ended, Shiki looked to Rikka. “When did you all find the time?”

Rikka chuckled. “We've been planning this moment for weeks. As you could tell, it was an original song. Dai was the composer.”

Shiki smiled. “That's my Dai. You did a fine job.”

“Well, I learned from the best.”

“And my vocals,” Tsubasa interrupted. “What did you think?”

“What do you want me to say? Your singing is as magnificent as ever. I'd expect nothing less since it's the one thing you have a natural talent for.”

Tsubasa put on a pout. “Why does your praise have to be mixed with insult?”

Shiki ignored him, asking, “Were you the lyricist as well, Dai?”

Dai shook his head. “Rikka wrote the lyrics.”

_Of course_ , Shiki thought to himself.  _There's no one else on this earth that could have written something so personal._ Laced in hints of his struggles trying to find the right words and beats that led to his near-collapse at night, how he looked in the early mornings as he woke to greet the world after much needed sleep, only to be struck with inspiration that would again make him work all day – only Rikka's years of knowing and caring for him despite all those hang-ups could have led to a song that acknowledged his quirks and celebrated them, and so elegantly.

“I shouldn't be surprised that you have yet another talent I didn't know about,” Shiki said.

Rikka laughed the compliment off, though Shiki didn't miss a sly wink of appreciation before he said, “Let's eat. I hope you saved room for cake, Shiki.”

Rikka held up a cake that looked more appetizing than anything store-brought, if Shiki could say so himself. “For that, I can make room,” Shiki assured him.

He had no doubt that Rikka had put a lot of heart and dedication into making it for him. It showed in the fanciful décor, so he could only imagine the taste.

“Oh, and I forgot to mention,” Rikka started, giving Shiki a coy look, “the frosting is coffee-flavored.”

Shiki perked up. “Let's eat.”

#

 

When the dorm was as quiet as the still night outside, Shiki heard a soft rap at his door. Even if he didn't know the rhythm like the melody to his favorite song, he'd have known who it was. “Come in, Rikka.”

As expected, Rikka came in and eased the door shut behind him. “You're up late, working, even on your birthday?”

Shiki checked the clock. “Technically, it's the day after my birthday, and things still need to get done so—”

“Come to bed,” Rikka interrupted him, already lying in wait.

“If I can just finish—”

“It's an order,” Rikka said, voice cheery.

“Coming.”

Shiki saved and closed his music sampling file and fell into Rikka's open arms. Though, he made it a point to fidget a bit.

“What's wrong, Shiki? Can't get comfortable?”

“I wanted to find a good spot to hear your heartbeat, but I think your clothes are in the way.”

“Did you think that would work?”

“It was worth a try.”

Rikka giggled and Shiki quit fooling around, settling against Rikka and truly finding the perfect spot to hear his heart's song. That powerful pounding mixed with the warm body heat radiating off Rikka as he held Shiki tight were the perfect blanket and lullaby. Shiki sighed, giving Rikka a final nuzzle before allowing himself to doze.

“Happy Birthday, Shiki. I love you.”

 

END

 


End file.
